Hermione's Glasses
by Black Sass
Summary: hermione want's a change and she get's one. written after hogwarts.
1. The glasses

**This is my third fanfic. please review. hope you enjoy here goes.**

_**HERMIONE'S GLASSES**_

Chapter 1: The Glasses

_Hermione's P.O.V._

"Ron!" I shouted.

"What?!" Ron shouted back.

"Come here!"

Ron appeared in front of me.

"Suppose people are looking in."

Harry who was passing at that moment poked his head in my room and said imitating me, "Yeah Ron, suppose people are looking in."

"Shut it Harry!" Ron and I snapped. Harry raised his hands in surrender, "Sorry."

Harry walked away laughing.

"Right, what did you want me for?" Ron asked.

"For one thing, you know we're living as Muggles this year." I said.

"Remind me, why?" Ron said flopping down in the chair by the door.

"One because you wanted to see what it's like, 2, because Harry wants people to stop gaping at his scar and me, to help you guys." I said.

"Oh."

"Second thing, did you take out the trash like I told you to?"

"Yeah, is that all?"

"Yeah." I lied.

"Ok." Ron said, getting up and turning to leave.

"Ohhhh." I said slapping my forehead.

"What?" Ron asked, turning back.

"No it's just that I forgot that I have to go and get some glasses."

Ron nodded and left.

"And I like you." I said after he left.

_Why didn't you tell him?_

Because I'm scared he won't like me

_He will_

How do you know?

_Ok, so I don't know, so sue me, but _you'll_ never know if _you_ don't _

_ask him._

Eventually.

I pulled on a jacket and some shoes and picked up my bag. I went out into the hall and shouted out, "I'm going to get some glasses, guys, I'll be back later!"

"Cool!'' came Harry's voice. "Yeah!" came Ron's.

I walked down stairs, and the TV was on, I turned it off. The kitchen was dirty.

"I'll clean it when I get back," I muttered. I walked outside and locked the door behind me. I stuck my hands in my jacket. You know I wish I wasn't so mind full, I wish I could be more carefree. I mean I twenty years old and the most exciting thing I've done which includes the opposite sex, is kiss Harry,… on his cheek. My life sucks.

_tell me about it._

I pulled out my car keys. My parents bought me a black BMW convertible. But I hardly ever drive it because, hey, I can Apparate. But I'm going into town and I don't feel like walking. Ron wants to 'enhance' it when we get back into the wizarding world.

I got in. Ron leaned out of his bedroom window and shouted down to me, "Hey, bring back some milk, we're running low!"

I nodded. Do I want to? Nope.

_Wouldn't you do anything for your pookie-pie?_

Shut up.

I stopped in every place that had glasses on sales and I found none that helped me read any better (I had a book in my bag). Oh well I'll just have to go a wizard shop.

I drove to the edge of town where there was a wizard shop that sold almost anything. I hope they sell glasses. I got out and walked into the store. A lady hurried over to me, "Good afternoon how may I help?"

"Um, do you sell glasses?"

"Yes we do actually, come along," the lady said beckoning me to the back of the shop. I followed taking in the things on sale. The lady stopped.

"Here we are," she said. There were only five glasses on sale. There was a black pair, a silver pair, an orange pair with sapphires, rubies and emeralds set in the frame, a blue pair and a white pair with diamonds set in it.

"Right now, which one would you like to try first?" the lady asked kindly. I pointed to the white ones, I know they're going to be to expensive, but a girl can try can't she?

The lady handed them and a mirror to me I put them on carefully and then checked my reflection. I shook my head.

"It makes me like I'm spouting diamonds," I said opening my book, "And I can't read in them."

I tried on the blue, the orange and the silver ones next, I looked nice in the silver and even better in the blue, but still I couldn't read out of them. That only left the black ,I had refrained from them because people, namely my mother, say I don't look good in black. I hesitantly put them on, I looked in the mirror.

_you look good_

I know

_that's weird _

I know

_and freaky _

I know

_but you look good_

I know.

"Well dear, are you buying them?" the lady asked.

"Hold a minute," I said opening my book. "and I can read."

"So, are you _buying _them?"

"Yes, yes I am."

"That'll be 150 galleons."

That's fair, considering, in the muggle world those would be 700 and a lot, of money. I paid the lady the money and left.

While I was driving home I passed this clothes store and I saw this halter dress in the window, well you couldn't really call it a dress because it was _extremely_ short and it had a _plunging _neckline and from the looks of it hardly any back. I parked the car and got out. I entered the store and checked out the dress, like I said it hardly had any back. It was scandalous, but I loved it.

I have to buy that

_hermione you wouldn't wear something like that _

Yes I would.

So I bought it. I spent about an hour and a half shopping, I bought shoes, short skirts, tight pants and really cute tops and this one t-shirt that had 'I invented SASS, so if you have a PROBLEM with that, DEAL WITH IT!' written on it. I finally drove home and when I unlocked the front door, Ron was standing there looking as cute as ever with his hands folded across his chest. He didn't say 'hi' instead he said, "Where have you been?"

So I retorted, "What are you my father? And why would you care where I've been?"

Ron ignored that last comment and asked, "It took you 2 hours to get glasses and what are these?"

"Some stuff I bought."

"Where's the milk?"

"I don't have any."

"What, was it that there wasn't any at the supermarket?"

"No." I said sucking my teeth.

"Was the supermarket closed?"

"No."

"What was it then?"

"I just didn't."

"Why?"

"Because I didn't want to. Besides if _you_ want the milk so badly why don't _you_ go buy it. Look these bags are killing me so I'm going to put them down, unless you want to know where I'm going to put them?"

_Ginny's P.O.V:_

Hermione walked into the living-room with a bunch of bags in her hands she looked a bit upset but her face brightened when she saw me, Fred, Angelina, George, Alicia and Neville. Hermione smiled, "Hi guys."

"Hi," we replied

"How was the honeymoon?" she asked Fred and Angelina.

"Kinda boring actually," Fred replied, with a smirk. Angelina smacked him on the shoulder.

"Fred, you moron." Angelina said.

"See what married life gets you?" Fred said grinning.

"Shut up, Fred. The honeymoon was great." Angelina said.

"Yeah especially at night-"

"Spear us, there are younger people here,_ please_ spear us."

"Guys I'm going to go put down these bags, I'll be right back." Hermione said turning to the stairs.

"We'll come with you." Alicia said. We got up and followed her up the stairs. When we got up stairs Hermione threw the bags on the bed and took off her jacket.

"You know, I still can't understand what makes you guys want to live as muggles." Alicia said fingering the cord of what I think, Hermione told me was a lamp.

Hermione was now unpacking her bags of shopping. I stepped on Angie's foot (Angelina) as I rushed to Hermione's bed.

"Oh my god, are these yours?" I said, picking up a black pants that had a split up one leg, a _really_ high split. Hermione rolled her eyes. "Yeah."

Angie and Ally (Alicia) who were now paying attention to us had their mouths open with shock. Mine dropped open too.

"Either something's going to fly into your mouths, or your tongues are gonna drop out." Hermione said.

"You bought these?" Angie said. Hermione pulled at her face like if she was taking off glasses.

"I bought these?" she said, like if she had just realized that she had bought them and she didn't mean to.

"You saw them, you paid for them, so you bought them." I said in a matter-of-fact way. Hermione pushed at her face like if she was putting on glasses.

"Yeah I bought them, is some thing wrong?" Hermione said.

"Yeah." Angie, Ally and I said together.

"Which is…?"

"You don't wear these kinds of things!" Angie exclaimed.

"But you do, I didn't think you'd have problem with it."

"I don't it's just-"

"Then just drop it." Hermione said. Hermione finished putting away her_ shopping_.

We headed back downstairs. Fred was making little shapes and figures with his wand. I heard Ron whisper to him, "I bet she's going to snap at you."

"That's cool Fred, but I can do better." Hermione said and she too got out her wand and started making little figures that were moving. All of us stared at her with our mouths open. Fred even dropped his wand. Hermione looked up, "What?"

No one said anything because our mouths were open with shock.

"Are you guys ok?" Hermione asked. Angie broke our silence.

"_No_, are _you_ ok?"

"Yeah, why, what's wrong?" Hermione said.

"Are you sure." Angie said putting her hand on Hermione's forehead. Hermione pushed away.

"Are you guys ok?"

"Yeah."

"Well you sure aren't acting like it." Hermione said and headed back off to her room.

"What was that about?" Fred, George, Nev and Harry asked.

"I have no idea," Ron, Angie, Ally and I answered.

_Ron's P.O.V:_

Hermione came back downstairs a few minutes later.

"Are you guys ready to act normally now?" she said with her hands on her hips. I guess everyone thought the same thing, because we all nodded. I guess it was because of Hermione's weird behaviour that everyone left so early. So everyone was heading to the door, when Hermione said, "I need to talk to you."

It's normal for her to say that but the _way_ she said it scared me. Every one stopped.

"In private."

There was look on everyone's face that said 'good luck'.

I followed Hermione back into the living room. She flopped down on the couch, I stayed standing.

"Well, sit down."

I obeyed and sat down. Hermione looked me straight in my eyes, _very_ unnerving.

"I have something to tell you, I wanted to tell you since I was eleven."

"Which is?"

"Which is, I like you, and I've like you since the third term in our first year at school." she said rapidly. I barely caught on but I'm used to it because my mother is usually rushing her sentences.

"Well, um.., I like you too."

"Great, so will you be my boyfriend?"

"Wait, aren't I supposed to ask you that?"

"Well…, ask me."

"Ok, um…, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Sure, of course." Hermione said beaming. I grinned as well. "Ok, first we have to kiss, then we can tell everyone."

This shocked me, _really _shocked me. I mean _Hermione _who keeps everything, you know,subtle. She didn't even give me the chance to prepare myself, she just kissed me liked that. So I just surrendered and kissed her back. I didn't know she could kiss like_ that_.

"Great we can tell everyone, now." Hermione got up and pulled me to my feet and I couldn't help but smile because that is one thing she normally does… boss people around.

_Hermione's P.O.V:_

_I can't believe you just did that._

Well believe it.

I led Ron back out into the entrance hall. I'm so used to Hogwarts I'm calling it an entrance hall, anyway, Ron had this goofy grin on his face. Everyone was standing there like if something very frightening had happened.

"Well here's an update, Ron and I have just gotten together." I said happily. No one said anything. "Well thanks for the congrats and all." I continued sarcastically.

"Oh, congrats." Gin said.

"Yeah, congrats." everyone said.

"I could so tell that wasn't asked for." I said rolling my eyes. Everyone grabbed their coats and headed off. Harry went upstairs, and Ron headed into the living room to watch TV, I think he's actually getting the hang of it. I followed him. He sat down I sat too.

"You and Harry are going out tonight, right?" I asked twirling my hair around my finger.

_you don't do that._

Please, I'm trying to ask a question, here.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Ron was saying.

"Because, I want to come."

_you do?_

"You do?" Ron ask trying to remember which button was the power button on the remote.

Yes I do.

"Yes I do." I said out loud.

"Ok."

"Where are you guys going?"

"X-treme." Ron said, pressing the mute button.

"Great, see you at ten." I said getting up and walking to the door when I got there, I looked over my shoulder and said, "it's the big red button at the top."

"Thanks." Ron said.

"No problem." I said and left.

**there chapter, one how do you like.**

**this is the second chapter it's kinda short. but please review and tell me if you like it. and i absolutely love black so that will probably be the most predominant colour.**


	2. Man! i feel like a woman

Chapter 2:Man! I Feel Like A Woman!

Once I got to my room, I opened my wardrobe.

What shall I wear?

I began to pull out possible choices.

Should I wear this?

It was this blue dress that had a spilt up the side.

Wait you don't wear a dress to a club. I'll get back to that, later.

I went and turned on the shower. I came back and pulled off my shoes and headed back to the bath. I pulled my towel off the back of a chair.

_you have to clean_

No I don't.

I headed into the bathroom and pulled off my clothes. I stepped in the shower.

"Arrgh!" I screamed, "hot."

"Hermione, are you alright?" came Harry's voice.

"Yeah I'm fine." I called back. I showered and washed my hair. I stepped out and wrapped the towel around myself.

I turned on the radio.

"_I'm going out tonight--I'm feelin' alright  
Gonna let it all hang out  
Wanna make some noise---really raise my voice  
Yeah, I wanna scream and shout_"

I dried my hair.

"_No inhibitions--make no conditions  
Get a little outta line  
I ain't gonna act politically correct  
I only wanna have a good time_"

I started to choose what I was going to wear.

"_The best thing about being a woman  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun and…_"

I chose a black hipster pants, and a black halter belly out shirt and a pair of black, ankle high, two inch heel boots.

"_Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy--forget I'm a lady  
Men's shirts--short skirts  
Oh, oh, oh, really go wild--yeah, doin' it in style  
Oh, oh, oh, get in the action--feel the attraction  
Color my hair--do what I dare  
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free--yeah, to feel the way I feel_  
_Man! I feel like a woman!_"_  
_"Hermione, we're leaving!" Ron called.

"Cool!" I shouted back.

"_The girls need a break--tonight we're gonna take  
The chance to get out on the town  
We don't need romance--we only wanna dance  
We're gonna let our hair hang down_"

I checked the clock it was a quarter past nine.

"_The best thing about being a woman  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun and…_"

I deodorized and stuff.

"_Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy--forget I'm a lady  
Men's shirts--short skirts  
Oh, oh, oh, really go wild--yeah, doin' it in style  
Oh, oh, oh, get in the action--feel the attraction  
Color my hair--do what I dare  
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free--yeah, to feel the way I feel_  
_Man! I feel like a woman!_"_  
_I pulled on my clothes. I checked the mirror.

I've got a butt.

And breasts.

And hips.

Oh my, I've got shape.

"_The best thing about being a woman  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun, fun fun and…_"

How should I do my hair?

"_Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy--forget I'm a lady  
Men's shirts--short skirts  
Oh, oh, oh, really go wild--yeah, doin' it in style  
Oh, oh, oh, get in the action--feel the attraction  
Color my hair--do what I dare  
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free--yeah, to feel the way I feel_  
_Man! I feel like a woman!_"_  
_That's it I'll colour my hair, brown is so… plain.

"_I get totally crazy  
Can you feel it  
Come, come, come on baby  
I feel like a woman._"

Blonde, I'll do it blonde.

_not permanent…, right?_

Of course not.

I picked up my wand and muttered the spell. Nah, platinum's better. So I dyed it platinum blonde. I checked my watch. 9:30. Watch, so does not work for outfit. I muttered a little spell, and my watch turned form its usual blue to a black metal one with silver intertwined in it. God, I love magic. I pulled myself away from the mirror. I ran down the stairs, and out the door, I locked it and got into the car and started off.

"Man! I feel like a woman!" I sang.

**that's it, i hope you liked. if you did please review.**


	3. Night on the Town

**thanks moonmouse for review**

**this is the third chapter. again please review.**

Chapter 3: Night On The Town.

_Ron's P.O.V:_

I checked my watch. It was ten o'clock

"Hermione, should be here by now." I said, to Harry. We were sitting at the bar. I was waiting for Hermione, Harry was flirting with the bartender, this pretty blonde girl.

"Can I get another beer?" I asked. The girl nodded.

"Maybe she's not coming, I _was_ pretty surprised when you said she wanted to come. And you know how she is, not really the party type."

"But after how she acted today, you never know." I said, the bartender came with my drink, but she left again because some guy called her away.

"Whoa, look at _that_." Harry said, nodding to something behind me. I looked back and saw this extremely beautiful girl. She was blonde, and she was wearing this very tight pants and a halter. She was looking around as if looking for someone.

"Look over here," Harry said softly. And like she had heard him she looked in our direction and smiled. She headed over to us and sat next to me.

"Can I have a beer?" the girl asked the bartender who had just told Harry her name was, Sam. Sam nodded.

Wait a minute that sounds like Hermione but it can't be, Hermione isn't blonde. Sam brought back the beer.

"Hi." she said, smiling.

"Hi," I said nodding. I checked my watch.

_Hermione's late._

"Waiting on someone?" the girl said, still smiling.

"Yeah my girlfriend."

The girl smiled wider.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Nothing." she said, giggling.

Sam had left again, so Harry leaned back so he could see her and asked, "So, you got a name?"

"Yeah.

"Which is…?" Harry said.

"Granger." the girl said, sticking out her hand for Harry to shake. Harry took it. I took another swig.

"Hermione Granger." she said with a wide grin. I spat out my beer.

"What?!" I choked. Harry didn't say anything, maybe because he was watching Sam.

"Hermione you're… you're --"

"You're hot." Harry said leaning back again and cutting me off. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Thank you, for that assessment, Harry." she said with a little snap in her voice. "Well…, aren't you going to ask me to dance?"

"I'm not in the mood." I lied. It's just that Hermione doesn't really dance well.

_Ron, don't lie._

Ok, she can't dance.

"Ok, Harry?"

"Nope, I'm drinking." Harry said, lifting his drink as proof.

"No, you're trying to get that bartender to talk to you." Hermione countered.

"Well, for me to get beers i _have _ to talk to her." Harry said, grinning.

"Well, good luck." Hermione said, patting his shoulder. "Well, I'm going to go dancing _by myself_, see you later."

Hermione headed off to the dance floor. Sam was back.

"Friend?" she said, leaning on the bar.

"Yeah, our best friend, his girlfriend."

"I see." Sam said.

I turned to watch Hermione at first she was dancing by herself really well, and I guess someone thought the same thing as me, because some guy came up to her and they began to dance, _together_.

Ok she is dancing really well and he looks a bit _fresh_.

_Ok,_ he is touching her and I don't mean just touching I mean _touching_ her. Hermione looked at me and mouthed "don't do anything."

I stared at her.

_I can't believe her._

I continued to watch them. And then Hermione socked him one good one in his left eye and I think she told to buzz off, well that's the nicest way I could tell you. But he didn't leave. Well after that Hermione kicked him in his - well, that took care of him. Hermione came over and began to laugh.

"That was fun." she said, "oh, can I have another beer."

Sam, who was laughing at what had just happened and what Harry had said after that, nodded.

"Interesting technique." Harry said.

"Thanks." Hermione said giggling.

"Do you want to dance?" I asked.

"Oh, so you're in the mood now." Hermione said. I braced myself. "Ok, wait until I'm finished with my drink."

Surprising, usually she'd be snappy. Sam came back. Hermione finished her beer in about two seconds, I'm serious.

"Come on." Hermione said, pulling me to my feet. We began to dance.

_Three o'clock._

"Come on, Hermione let's go." I said, trying to pull Hermione off the dance floor.

"Why? It's early." she whined, pulling against me.

I checked my watch, I had to look at it for a couple of seconds to understand what it was saying. I was a little drunk. Hermione was drunk. And Harry was sober - as sober as any one who had 20 beers, seven tequila shots, one shot of vodka and two glasses of rum can be. In other words, he was stoned.

"It's three in the morning." I said pulling harder.

"Right, three in the morning is early the sun hasn't risen and set yet."

At least she can still reason, even if it's not that good.

"We are leaving and that's final." I said. God, I sound just like her.

"Spoil-sport." Hermione said, screwing up her face and sticking her tongue out at me, but she followed me any way. We went over to the bar, where Harry who, surprisingly was not passed out, was smiling widely at no one in particular. I don't think he even realized that Sam was standing in front of him, maybe he did, because he was making little gurgling noises like if he was trying to talk, but couldn't remember how. Hermione burst out giggling.

"I think you better take them home." Sam said, pulling the beer bottle from Harry's hand.

"Yeah me too." I said, rubbing my neck. "Come on Hermione help me with Harry."

Not that Hermione's any better but she's a whole lot better than Harry. Hermione giggled as she helped Harry to his feet.

"I'll drop by tomorrow- oops, I mean later, to see how he's doing." Sam said coming around the bar to help. Hermione burst out laughing.

"How did you get our address?" I said.

"Harry gave it to me,… before he was washed out."

"Oh, right thanks."

"Bye, Harry." Sam said, shaking at him. Harry gurgled something thing that sounded like 'Bye Sam."

Sam smiled and Hermione burst out laughing again. We left, all three of us drunk, swaying like if we were listening to music. We got out-side, with a little difficulty but, we managed.

"Hermione, where's your car?" I asked.

"Behind the next block." Hermione said.

"Which block?" I asked kind of impatiently.

"Right there." she said, pointing to her car which was next to a battered up white one.

"But it's right there." I said slowly.

"Yeah, that thing um, a something-"

"That car?" I suggested.

"Right that c- thing is p-park at one block, and mine I-is p-parked at the next." Hermione struggled. I think the alcohol is getting to her. The white car was parked behind a block and her was parked behind the one next to it. So in her weird way she was right. We got in the car and left.

_Couple minutes later._"

"R-Ron?" Hermione asked from next to me. Harry was passed out in the back seat.

"Yes?"

"Are we moving?"

"Yes."

"Doesn't feel like it."

"Well, I am."

"What are we driving at?"

"95."

"No wonder. Drive faster."

"What?"

"Faster."

I really am not into the fighting mode. Because my head is starting to pound and two if I don't listen she'll take away the keys. And then I'd have to Apparate. And whenever I'm drunk how ever slightly I get a little lost on the Apparation bit. I sped up.

Hermione sighed, "faster."

I sped up some more.

"Oh my goodness, are you deaf, I said_ faster_." Hermione said very loudly. But I think (if I'm thinking right) that she didn't actually said it that loud. But it sounded like that. Anyway, I sped up.

"What are we driving at, now?" Hermione said looking down a the wheels.

"120."

"Finally a reasonable speed."

"REASONABLE?! THIS is REASONABLE?!" I shouted, but I regretted it. It hurt my head.

"Stop screaming at me." Hermione hissed, rubbing her temple.

_Wheeeeeeeee-whheeeeeeeeeeeee_! Uh-oh. I rubbed my temple.

"Don't stop." Hermione said.

"What are you, drunk- oh wait, yes you are."

"I am not drunk! Ok?!" Hermione said hotly.

_Wheeeeeeeee-whheeeeeeeeeeeee_!

"I'm pulling over. Ok?" I said slowing down. Hermione folded her arms and stared out her window. I stopped.

The um pe- no, please- no wait, pot- no that's not it either.

"What are they?" I asked.

"Po- po-policemen." a voice croaked. It turned out to be Harry who had woken up from the noise. Right, the policemen stopped behind us and got out.

"Good morning. What are three young people like your selves doing out at this time of morning?" the policeman asked. Hermione giggled. She is so going to ruin it.

"Well, I should be saying the same thing to you." Hermione said seductively. "Don't you have a wife to be home with."

"No, but that's not the issue."

"Girlfriend?"

"No, but miss."

"Its Hermione." she said getting out of the car. (very well actually.)

"Well H-Hermione." the policeman said stepping back.

"Well, a fine young man like your self shouldn't be up at this time, unless-"

"Miss."

"And a fine young man like your self should have a girlfriend."

"Miss."

"What's with all this 'miss' stuff I told you it was Hermione." Hermione said, stepping closer and brushing his shirt. Hermione frowned. "Your shirt is dirty."

"Really?"

"Yes. You know what, give it to me and your pants."

The policeman stupidly took them off.

"I know something that will make it disappear."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"What?"

"This, _Obliviate_." Hermione said. The policeman's eyes crossed.

"What am I doing here?" he asked. Hermione put an innocent look on her face.

"I don't know." Hermione said slurring. If the policeman was in any fit state he would have realized Hermione was drunk. She got back in the car.

"Have a nice morning." Hermione said giggling. The policeman chuckled.

"You too, drive safely now."

"Oh we will." Hermione said suppressing her giggles because I had poked her in the side. We drove off, and left the policeman standing on the sidewalk… in his briefs which just happen to be bright light blue, and it had red stars on it and a white waistband. As we drove away, Harry shouted, "BRITAIN, ALL THE WAY."

"Don't scream. Geez." Hermione muttered. But then she burst out laughing. Hermione laughed all the way home.

"We're home." I muttered.

"Oooh goody, now we can stay up late and talk."

I shook my head and got to help Harry.

Hermione got out and unlocked the front door and went inside. She left me to heave Harry into the house _and_ up the stairs. I left Harry to some how pull off his shoes.

I was going to my room when I saw Hermione.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"To sleep." I said rolling my eyes.

"No, we are going to talk." Hermione said with her hands on hips. Is it me or have they widened out since yesterday. I rolled my eyes again but Hermione grabbed me.

"_Come on_." she said, dragging me to her room. She pushed me into a chair and sat on the bed.

"What are we going to talk about?" I asked.

"Well, us."

I nodded.

"I'll start." Hermione said patting the bed next to her. I reluctantly came over and sat down. What I really want to do is sleep because this slight headache is getting worse.

Hermione stared at me for a little while and then a smile began to form on her face. And then she started kissing me.Ok maybe sleep can wait.

**you all don't need to hear the rest.**


	4. Morning After

**this is the fourth chapter. and you know what to do, review.**

**Chapter 4: Morning After**

_Hermione's P.O.V:_

_7 o'clock_

I snuggled up in whoever's arms I was in and fell back to sleep.

_11 o'clock_

I rolled over and kissed the bare chest in front of me.

_bare chest?_

Bare chest?

I looked up and saw Ron._ Ron_?

I rolled straight off the bed. I screamed out as I hit the floor. My head's killing me. I tried to get up, but I had pulled off part of the sheet with me, so I slipped on it and fell again. I finally managed to get up.

"Hermione, what are you doing?" Ron said getting out of bed. My bed. Ron was shirtless. God, he looks good. Wait he's shirtless, and he was in my bed.

"We didn't… you know, right?" I asked biting my nails.

"You know what?" Ron asked puzzled.

"_You know_."

"Oh that?"

"Yes _that_." I looked down and realized that I had on his shirt but it was on buttoned an it was falling off.. I grabbed my robe quickly.

"No." Ron said following my lead, and taking his shirt, which I was handing to him, and putting it on. "We passed out just before we could."

I sank into the bed and closed my eyes.

_thank you Lord._

I ushered Ron out of my room. I went to take a bath. I really needed one. I spent about an hour laying there thinking, and fighting my headache.

I got out and dressed. I made my way downstairs, Harry was laying on the couch watching T.V.

"Hey," he said, "interesting night, last night?"

I blushed, "Yeah, it was very interesting, seeing as how you were as drunk as a butterbeer drinking, house elf."

"I was talking to Sam." Harry countered, though he was blushing.

"Oh, yeah, she said she was coming over."

"Oh, ok."

"Yeah, and have you seen Ron?" I asked.

"Yeah, he's in the kitchen."

"Thanks."

I walked slowly to the kitchen. I had to talk to him, but I didn't want to.

"Hey." I said, heading to the fridge.

"Hi." Ron said, putting his glass on the table.

"Look, I'm sorry about last night. Ok, um I guess I was acting kinda weird-"

"Ya don't say." Ron said, cutting across me.

"_And_, I just feel kinda bad, that I led you on and then nothing happened. I'm sorry." I finished with a weak smile. Ron grinned back.

"It's ok, I guess."

"Great, now I gotta go get ready, the girls and I are going out in a little while."

"Yeah."

I went up to my room, and put on my glasses. I think I'm going to do a bit of reading. I took up a book to read. But now I don't feel like reading.

I turned on the radio.

_No attorneys  
To plead my case  
No orbits  
To send me into outta space  
And my fingers  
Are bejewelled  
With diamonds and gold  
But that ain't gonna help me now_

I started to dance I really like this song

_I'm trouble  
Yeah trouble now  
I'm trouble ya'll  
I disturb my town  
I'm trouble  
Yeah trouble now  
I'm trouble ya'll  
I got trouble in my town  
_I turned up the radio really high and continued to dance, including singing this time.

"You think your right  
But you were wrong  
You tried to take me  
But I knew all along  
You can take me  
For a ride  
I'm not a fool out  
So you better run and hide."

_Ron's P.O.V:_

_minutes later_

I could hear music from upstairs. Probably Harry better go tell him, turn it down, before Hermione does her bit. I headed up the stairs.

As I got to the top of the stairs I saw Harry come out of his room.

"Hey, I thought you were in Herms' room."

"Oh heck no, the last time I turned her radio up _that_ loud, I had I to deafen myself... and I could still hear her."

"So, who's that that's in there?"

"Man, I thought it was you."

I turned to Hermione's bedroom and walked to her door and listened. I felt Harry behind me. I could hear the music and someone singing not very hard compared to the music.

I pushed open the door and saw-

"_Hermione?!_" Harry and I said. Our mouths dropped open. Hermione,_ Hermione_, was singing at the top of her voice and dancing all around her room, until she noticed us. She turned off the radio.

"Hi, guys, you wanna dance?"

We were speechless.

"I take that as a no." she said and she turned on the radio again, louder this time.

"Ohhhh! I love this song!" she shouted as the introduction of a song began. "Listen."

_Observation, my situation ain't looking up,_

_I'm havin stupid suicidal thoughts._

_Complication, my hesitation to cut you off,_

_Has put me at a total loss…_

_I'm a girl on the verge of a nervous breakdown,_

_I'm all messed up,_

_Baby you're just a girl,_

_I just can't sleep,_

_I'm in to deep._

_I'm a girl on the verge of a major meltdown,_

_I may be all freaked out and confused,_

_But I still wouldn't wanna be you,_

_I'm a girl on the verge of a nervous breakdown._

_Devastation, _

_My reputation, _

_Is headed south,_

_My medication's runnin out…_

_I'm a girl on the verge of a nervous breakdown,_

_I'm all messed up,_

_Baby you're just a girl,_

_I just can't sleep,_

_I'm in to deep._

_I'm a girl on the verge of a major meltdown,_

_I may be all freaked out and confused,_

_But I still wouldn't wanna be you,_

_I'm a girl on the verge of a nervous breakdown._

_Yeah….._

_Congratulations, I'm your creation,_

_Well how 'bout that,_

_You betta lock your doors_

'_cause the b is back!…_

_I'm a girl on the verge of a nervous breakdown,_

_I'm all messed up,_

_Baby you're just a girl,_

_I just can't sleep,_

_I'm in to deep._

_I'm a girl on the verge of a major meltdown,_

_I may be all freaked out and confused,_

_But I still wouldn't wanna be you,_

_I'm a girl on the verge of a nervous breakdown._

I felt some one behind me. I turned and saw Angie and Fred, George and Ally and Gin. They too were speechless. I looked back at Hermione, who was now jumping up and down on her bed. The song ended and Hermione flopped on the bed. Then DROPS OF JUPITER started to play. Gin squealed "Oh my God, I heard this song once and I absolutely love it!" I jumped.

"Come on let's dance!"

Then Ginny turned all mad and began to dance.

"Hey is there a party going on in here? 'Cause I'd like to join." a voice came from behind me. It was Sam.

"No Hermione has gone crazy." I answered, because I was the only person able to speak and I could barely do that.

"And... she's just dancing." Sam said. Harry, Angie and Fred, George and Ally and I backed out of the room, Sam followed.

"You don't understand, Hermione is not usually like that." I started.

"Yeah, she's usually strict-"

"And snappy-"

"And we have to beg her to have fun-"

"Cause she's not fun-

"And dancey-"

"And all happy-"

"Yeah, 'cause she's Hermione, she mean." I finished.

"Yeah, and now that's she's taking what you guys told her and actually doing it, you guys freak?! It _is_ what you wanted her to be, fun, carefree-"

"Not that carefree."

"And happy, and dancey, as you so charmingly put it, and funky, come on guys, I know I don't really know you, or her that well, and I really have no place or part in this. But give her a chance let her have her crazy moment, I'm sure she lets you guys have your own... even though she does protest against it." Sam said looking at us hard. As usual Fred and George looked her straight in the eye.

"Fine, fine we understand, but if you knew her and us before now, you'd be freaked out too." I said. Sam threw up her hands in surrender, "I never said not, I'm just an outsider looking in and telling you what I see."

"And what do you see?" Ally asked.

"Just a girl trying to have some fun." Sam answered.

"Thank you for defending me, Sam. Now who wants some beer?" Hermione asked. We jumped. We all nodded. Hermione conjured some beer. Everyone pulled a Hermione,

"Hermione, there is a Muggle is the vicinity!" we hissed.

"Oops!"

"A Muggle, where?" Sam asked, "I'm not a Muggle."

"What are you then?"

"I'm a Squib."

"Really, I never had a Squib for a girlfriend." Harry said.

"Who said I was your girlfriend?" Sam asked, with her hands on her hips.

"Well, I asked you last night before I was completely wasted, and, you said yes." Harry said. Sam expression changed.

"So you do remember."

"I could never forget asking a pretty girl like you to be my girlfriend." Harry said smirking. Sam raised her eyebrow and looked away.

"Don't try to swoon me Harry. Though it was very sweet of you." Sam said now smiling. Hermione went back into her room, while the rest of us headed back downstairs. Sam sat on the couch next to Harry, Ginny sat on the floor next to the couch and began changing the pattern on the carpet beneath her.

"I don't mean to be rude, or impose on your fun, but could stop that cause it kinda hurts that I'm with a bunch of wizards and I can't do magic." Sam said.

"Sorry."

Angie's head was on Fred's lap, and Ally was lying on the other couch, with her feet on George.

"What are your names, and are you guys together?" Sam asked, Ginny, Fred, George, Ally and Angie.

"I'm Fred."

"I'm George."

"I'm Angelina, Angie for short."

"I'm Alicia, Ally for short."

"Me and Fred are married, and Ally and George are engaged."

"Yeah, and I'm Ginny, I'm 19, and I have a boyfriend named Neville,but he's not here as you can, and I'm Ron's, Fred's and George's little sister." Ginny said, tucking away her wand and getting up.

"I'm ready girls, let's go. Sam do you want to come with us?" Hermione said when she was on the last step.

"Sure, why not, I have nothing better to do, and I have no job. So it's not like I have any place to go."

"What happened to be a bartender?"

"Oh, my boss said that I was relating to the custos to much... especially Harry last night."

"I'm sorry."

"It's cool, I know you didn't mean to. Well let's go." Sam said and when to the door. Hermione and the rest followed.

"Bye." They said over their shoulders.

**this is chapter 4 as you can see hope you like.**


	5. Seamus

**I've got five chapters now.  
**

**Chapter 5: Seamus**

_Angies's P.O.V:_

Hermione who was now dressed in a deep purple, floaty, mid-knee skirt with two high splits up the sides, a black (A/N:see black again.) _short_ pants, a mid-drift bearing, black shirt with long flowy sleeves, though the sleeves were chiffon and black thigh high boots. Her hair which she had dyed black (that she had done in the hall way).

"Herms" I asked. She'd allowed us after 6 years to call her Herm or Herms or Hermy, totally rad.

"Yes?"

"Where are we going?" I asked, refreshing my lipstick, which Fred got for me, for no apparent reason. He's gonna want something, I know it.

"Anywhere, we all need a girl's day out every once in awhile, you know, get away from the guys. And it's a good way to interrogate Sam, without Harry getting in the way."

"Hermione you are so smart." Ginny said.

"I wasn't top of the class for nothing." Hermione said, looking back at Ginny. As she was about to turn around, she hit smack into some one.

"Hey, watch it." Hermione and some guy said at the same time.

"Seamus?"

"And you are" Seamus asked. "Hi Ginny, Angelina, Alicia, who are your friends"

"I was your friend before, they were." Hermione sid heatedly.

Seamus looked at us in a baffled way.

"Again I ask, you are"

"I'm Hermione Granger" Hermione exclaimed. "And this Sammy-Lynne Taylor."

"Hermione?"

"Yes, Hermione, I didn't stutter did I?"

"I guess not."

"So, what are you doing in this part of town"

"Well I bumped into Neville the other day" Seamus said, as we continued to walk. "And he told me that he was going to see you guys Saturday, hence today, and said I should come so I asked where you lived and so here I am."

Hermione nodded and stopped, to look in a shop window.

"But a Muggle town? Ron?"

"Yes, is something wrong?"

"So where are you guys headed?" Seamus asked.

"Oh anywhere, it's a day out."

"Ahh, I see, can I join you?" Seamus asked.

"I guess, if it's ok with the girls." Hermione said.

"Yeah it's cool, it nice to see you again Seamus." Ginny said.

_Seamus P.O.V:_

_Man, she's hot!_

Totally, man.

I followed Hermione. I can't believe how much Hermione's evolved. I mean she was the last person on earth that I would have dated, now she is like number canidate, I mean she is like so cute.

"So how's life treating you, guys?" I asked, Hermione especially.

"Cool, Hermione is on her second day of her new make-over, and we are the same as usual."Angelina answered. I nodded.

"Come on let's go in here." Hermione said and led the way into some shop named Gereld's Boutique For Women. I rolled my eyes, even though she had changed her way of dress, Hermione was still was girl.

_a very cute, sexy looking girl_

Very _very_ true.

_Minutes later_

We exited the store and started down the street.

"Hey, let's get a late lunch, or did you guys eat already?" I suggested.

"Come to think of it I _am_ dead hungry." Hermione said, with a smile. I never noticed that her smile was _that_ nice. Sounds corny right but it's true.

"Yeah, that's true come on let's go."

"So where will we go?" Alicia asked.

"Well I know this cute little café, down the street." Hermione suggested.

_uh oh, whenever they call it cute it's not good._

let's hope not

"And don't worry Seamus it's not frilly cute, I hate frilly cute, unless it's a baby girl." Hermione said.

"How'd you?"

"It's all about expression, Seamus, expression." she said.

We walked towards the end of the street. We came to this café, it was done vintage style, with a brightish blue and a murky green painton it. Actually the colours clashed horribly but it still it looked cool, if you could see what I mean. Anyway, we went inside and sat in a booth in a corner.

_Hermione's P.O.V:_

I sat in the corner of the booth, Gin sat next to me and Sam next to her. Seamus sat across from me, Angie across from Gin, so Ally was across from Sam.

"So, how's life been, Seamus long time no hear." I asked.

"Well, I recently been moved to under-secretary to the Minister of Magical Games and Sports." Seamus said.

"Wow, that's cool... wait I forgot who the Minister was." I said.

"Rudifus-Adolfus Rolfus."

I burst into a fit of giggles"Rudifus-Adolfus Rolfus?"

The laughed. Seamus placed an indignant look on his face, said"I happen to like him." and then burst out laughing like the rest of us.

"You _like_ him, Seamus I never knew you were like that." I teased.

Seamus scowled. "I was joking."

"That wasn't funny."

"It was to me." I said and laughed. I felt something brush my knee, under the table. I looked under the table and frowned.

"What is it?" Gin asked.

"That's funny, I could have sworn something brushed my knee, just now."

Seamus, looked out the window. Sam glanced at him.

_what's all that about?_

dunno

"Yeah, well forget it, probably just the wind." I said. We order lunch, I had a cheese-burger and a smoothie, Gin had fish and chips and a coke (the only muggle drink, besides beer, she really likes, and she's addicted to it), Sam had a cheese burger and a salad and orange juice (she said she on a diet).

_Oh please, if she lost weight, she'd float away._

too true.

Sam's not bony, but she's thin. Anyway Ally and Angie had veggie burgers and sprite, and Seamus had the same as me.

"Does any one want this lettuce?" Seamus asked.

"Me, me, me" I said. I reached across the table, and pulled lettuce from his plate and ate it.

"Argh! What the heck is that!" I screamed. The people in the cafe looked around at me. "What?" I asked them.

"What is it Herms?" Angie asked.

"I think I'm going absolutly, uterly crazy."

"Why?"

"Because, like every five seconds, I keep feeling as if something is brushing me, and then it stoped, and just now it started again." I explained.

"So..., ... what so special about this brush?" Ginny asked sarcasticly. I glared at her.

"No, its just that I thought I was just feeling things, but this is just wierd."

"Hermione, let it go." Gin said.

"Fine."

_Minutes later_

I felt something brush my foot, _again_,

Should I?

_Oh, most definitly._

"Ok, Seamus" I said.

"What?"

"Please STOP IT!" I said. And I started on a rant. "You know, the first time you did it I really was puzzled at what it was, but when I saw you look out the window I realized, so I let it breeze with the wind thing. Then the next million times I let it pass because I didn't want to hurt your feeling, then to get the point across, I said something but I said it so that I don't hurt your feelings _again_, then I felt you brush my foot, _AGAIN_, so now I'm saying it up front. STOP, DAMN WELL BRUSHING YOUR FOOT UP AGAINST MINE! By the way I'm not an idiot."I added in an undertone. "Sorry, if I embarrassed you."

And I got up and left. I got home to find Neville there.

"Hi, Nev."

"Hi, Herms."

"Oh, hi you guys." I said as the rest, came from various points in the house.

"Hi, Hermione." Ron said, coming over and kissing me.

"Oh, I saw Seamus today."

_i'll keep that incident a secret_

"Really?"

"Yeah, he was looking for the house, but we met him, on the way to town, so we, spent the day shopping and then we went to a late lunch, but I left, early."

"What, you missed me _that_ much?" Ron said. Fred and George, went into fake coughing fits. I smirked. I kissed Ron on the cheek and walked off.

"But of course." I said, over my shoulder. And then I heard Fred and George making retching noises, and I smirked.

Something is up with Seamus, and I have a feeling, that that knee brushing, is only the beginning.


	6. RAPE

**this is chapter 6 i am so happy chapter 6 of my third story**

**hip hip**

readers: hurray

**hip hip**

readers: hurray

**don't worry it's not a dream. HURRAY!**

**and the story will be done mostly in flashback**

**Chapter 6: R.A.P.E!**

_'Cause You're in my heart _

_I can feel Your beat _

_And You move my mind _

_From behind the wheel _

_When I lose control _

_I can only breathe Your name _

_I can only breathe Your name _

_I can only breathe Your name _

_I can only breathe Your name_

'Breathe your name' by Sixpence none the richer

_Narrator's P.O.V_:

"Ron, Ron, Ron," Hermione moaned. She rolled over and rolled straight into a cardboard box. She sat up and screamed. She stood up and her knees gave out from under her. So Hermione crawled over to a door. She saw her wand by the door and grabbed it. She pulled at the door, she tried to push it up, but it wouldn't budge, so then she pulled it down wouldn't move either.

"Help!" She screamed, she pushed the door to the right and it opened. Hermione was breathing heavily. She managed to stand, and she stumbled out onto the deserted street.

The sun was setting.

Hermione's pale-pink blouse had a huge gash in the front. Her red skirt, had a rip in it, and both her shoe heels were broken.

Hermione stumbled and tottered down the street looking for civilization. She was walking for nearing thirty minutes when she heard her name.

"Hermione! Hermione!" Ginny called to her, but Hermione paid no attention, she had to find him, he could help her, he could fix this.

Ginny wrote something on a piece of paper and made it disappeared. Seconds later there were seven pops and Ron and the others appeared.

"Hermione?"

"Ron?"

"Yeah, it's me. Where were you? What happened?"

"I think we should take her home before she tells us." Neville quipped.

"Yeah."

Two minutes later Hermione was home. Ron made a move to touch her.

"Don't touch me." Hermione whispered. And with that she walked off hugging herself. Harry made a move to follow her.

"No let her go." Ron said softly.

"No, I know how she feels, more or less, and it's best to get it out than delay it."

"Yeah, but let her go shower." Ginny said.

"How do you know that's what she's gonna do?"

"Because that's all I wanted to do when I found that Voldemort had invaded my privacy and my world almost ending it. I wanted to wash it all away." Ginny said. Every one of them had now had enough courage to say 'Voldemort' after Harry had killed him.

_upstairs_

Hermione was extremely glad they had let her go she couldn't look at them. She stripped and went into her bath room and she took a shower. It was very quick considering how she wanted to drown herself, but she couldn't bear to look at herself.

She put on one of her old uniforms a long gray skirt and an over-sized shirt. She took a deep breath and went back downstairs the second last place she wanted to be, because having Harry for a best friend she knew it was better to get it out straight away; she had had her fifteen minutes of numb.

Hermione came downstairs in fresh clothes, she herself looking worst than ever.

"Hermione, tell us what happened." Harry said gently, his voice soothing her in a small way. Hermione's lip trembled.

"I-I-I-I …… I w-was …-" Hermione looked at them. She took a deep breath she could tell them; they'd help her, right?

"I was raped."

The entire room was silent.

_Ron's P.O.V:_

_What!... Hermione was raped? No offense, but Hermione? Oh My God (forgive the swear). I mean any one else, but Hermione? Not that it was impossible, she actually let down her guard enough for someone to get to her _that _way._

I stared at her like every one else therefore causing her to recoil. She turned away and bit her nails. Some thing I hadn't seen her do in a while.

There was a knock on the door and Sam came in. Hermione jumped.

"Ok you found her." She said with a sigh of relief. Harry turned around. Sam stilled herself at the look on everyone face, hers conveying confusion, Harry walked over to her and whisper it in her ear, confusion turned to shock, just like everyone else's. Sam walked over to her.

"Hermione, sit down," she said gently. Hermione obeyed. Sam stared at Hermione, Hermione avoided it at all cost, but Sam persisted

"FINE!" Hermione screamed. "He raped me, ok, he raped me!"

"No, it's not ok, but tell me, who is 'he'?"

"Sea-" and Hermione stared to cry.

"What!"

"Seamus." Hermione said trembling, let me re-phrase that, shaking so hard that the arm-chair was practically shaking.

"Tell us from the beginning."

"No."

"Hermione…" Sam said, sounding so much like a mother, who caught her child being wicked.

"Fine. It was after you left me with him on Wednesday."

_flashback_

_Hermione's P.O.V:_

I walked with Seamus.


End file.
